The Ties That Bind
by Emerald J. Beckett
Summary: The Greatest Headmaster of the history of Hogwarts is dead. The Potions Master is now on the run, hiding from his former coworkers and friends. But what is he getting ready for? Why is he returning to his once beloved home? And who is helping him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Ties That Bind

"_Severus . . . please."_

He heard that voice again. The voice within his own head that he could not be rid of. The one person who believed in him, who trusted him was gone. The only person who still thought of him on the side of good was now. . . dead. Killed by his own hand.

He stood and faced his reflection through the broken pieces of glass once held together as a mirror. The scars from that battle were still there. It had been weeks, but the lines were still visible. No potion or spell would make them disappear all together. Another reminder of the cruel and terrible deed he had committed. He could no longer bare the image of his own face and looked away in shame.

The nearly broken grandfather clock chimed in the background. The time, at last, had come. He glanced out the window to the fallen night sky. He had to act quickly. Great things were planned, but very few knew. He dressed in his best attire, which included a black traveling cloak, and silently combed his greasy hair. He looked around the darkened room, known to him for the past few weeks as home, and sighed. The thought of returning never crossed his mind. He knew he would not be back. He picked up the few things needed of importance and took once last look around. He was finally ready.

He felt inside his front shirt pocket to ensure they were still there. Two letters received just days apart. He was unsure how the owls found him, but was grateful they did. The first was from a co-conspirator, Lucius Malfoy, congratulating him on a job well done and for his continued loyalty to the Dark Lord. Word of thanks was also included for the safe return of his son, Draco. His mother, Narcissa, was pleased to see them both when they apparated onto the steps of the Malfoy's mansion. "It is done." The only words he uttered to them both before disappearing into the night. He had just killed the great Albus Dumbledore. He must not be found.

The second letter, received a few days later, was more mysterious. The author unknown, the message was quite clear: "It is time."

Total darkness had settled upon the wizarding world as he reached the edge of the forbidden forest, the castle now in view. He looked around for any auroras on guard before walking onto the school grounds.

The corridors were stuffy and cold. The life had been sucked out of them, leaving behind a shell of a castle in its former glory. No one was there, not even the castle ghosts. The death of the headmaster had been hard on everyone. He made his way down to the very depths of the school, to the dungeons and office he once called home. For years he had taught there and used his knowledge of the school's defenses to easily gain access. The wards had yet to been changed.

He dashed about his office. The ingredients needed for future potions were collected and placed carefully inside his satchel for safe keeping. Notes and important documents were also gathered as well as various mementoes collected throughout his teaching career. One important item, a small book containing instructions of a secrete plan others must not see, was carefully tucked away into his cloak. He couldn't believe he had left it or that no one had yet discovered it. He took one last look at his former home before exiting and sealing the wards once more. No one would ever know.

He peaked inside the common room of his house. Green and silver in color, he walked through the various tables and sofas to reach the fireplace. He carefully removed a brick and took out two items of personal importance. One from his first year as a student, and the other from his first year as a teacher. Important they were to him, he couldn't bear to leave without them. He turned to face the common room one last time. He could never return; not to his house, his students, his home. His travel cloak billowed behind him as he swept through the chairs and sofas to the exit. Silently, he crept into the corridors once more, not looking back as the portrait closed behind him. Only the most difficult task remained.

He left the dungeons, headed north and reached the front entrance. He glanced into the main hall and remembered the many years he spent there, both as a student and as a teacher. He continued quietly towards the east wing and further until he reached his final destination: the gargoyle statue.

He touched the paw. It moved and he was able to step on and ride the moving staircase to the top. He carefully stepped inside. Little light flowed through the covered windows. The room felt empty without his presence.

He looked around. The sight of the sorting hat still perched on a shelf reminded him of better times. He looked about and recognized the Gryfindor sword and the pensieve. He walked to it and looked in. His mind raced with thoughts of his own when a voice from behind caught him off guard.

"Good evening Severus," the voice stated in a dismal, half-heartily voice.

"Good evening, Headmaster," the professor acknowledged, as he walked from the pensieve to the portrait which now hung along side the other former headmasters.

"I take it, we are off to plan B then," the portrait concluded when he realized the professor was alone.

"Yes, Headmaster. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it has come to this."

"Very well, Severus. Have you brought the needed supplies?"

"I have Sir," he replied as he sat his satchel onto to the desk of the former headmaster and began removing a few of the ingredients he had collected just minutes before.

"Very well then," the portrait replied. "Let us begin."

* * *

_For now, this is a one-shot chapter/story I submitted for an online Harry Potter fanfiction contest. The purpose was towrite the best opening chapter for the final book. I didn't place, so I thought I would share it with fellow fans for their opinions. Please read and review. I may continuethe story if there is a lot of interest in it. Be sure to check out my other HP fanfiction, "The Elite Order." Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2 The Memory of Moonlight

Chapter 2 - The Memory of Moonlight

Heavy raindrops pounded the ground outside as Severus Snape leaned against the window frame, watching as the lightening lit up the night sky. Instinctly, he placed his hand over the hideous mark on his arm. Even after all these years, the sight still caused his stomach to churn as the memory of that night in his seventh year flashed before his eyes.

_"I need a place to get away. I need a place to get away. I need . . a place. . . to get away." _

_The click of a lock and a creak broke the night's silence as the 7th year Slytherin pushed his way through the hidden entrance. There was no way of counting the many times he had uttered those words since the chance finding of this secret place his second year, but no matter. The familar sight of the darkened staircase loomed in his eyes as he silently walked in and closed the door behind him. He stepped up on the first step and breathed a sigh of relief to find it still there. It was his refuge. It had been years since his last visit but the events of that evening was too much to handle. He had to escape. He made his way up the stairs, breathing heavily as his injured body slowly made its way to the top._

_The chilled night air caught his breath as he stepped into the familiar darkness of the tower, his tower. No one was aware of its existence; it was a place all his own. He came to think, to ponder, to heal. He came to escape the reality of his life and the mistakes that still haunt him. He came in search of peace._

_He wrapped his cloak, or what was left of it, around his body and slowly made his way to the far side, near the window which overlooked the entire forbidden forrest. The moonlight shined down amongst the tops of the trees, casting an eerie glow throughout the darkness. "If only I had known." He reached an injured hand from under his cloak and grasped the window frame, carefully pulling himself to a standing position. He placed one foot against either side of the window for support and steadied himself with his good hand by leaning against the side. Oh, the many times he pondered the thought of jumping, to end all his pain. No more so than tonight. The scene flashed before his eyes and he quickly closed them, trying to block out all memories of the evening but to no avail. The pain shooting through his arm was reminder enough of the horrendous pledge and oath he had taken._

_Slowly, he stepped out onto the edge, barely wide enough for one black boot at a time, and cautiously circled around the tower until he reached the far side. This was his refuge, his hidden world. He reached the window and sighed as he carefully sat down. He leaned back against the sealed window, one which in all his years of coming never opened, and let his scrawny legs dangle down. Slowly, he raised the sleeve of his badly torn school robe to reveal the truth of that night's visit. His mark, the dark mark, was there, still glowing from the induction ceremony only hours before. "Dear Merlin, what have I done?"_

_With his thin framed body now curled into a ball, the tears fell down his bruised face as the actions of the night played through his mind memory by memory: the secret gathering, the trip into the dark forest, the meeting of Voldemort, the oath. "I, Severus Snape, pledge my undivided allegiance to you, My Lord, my Master, for all eternity." He shivered as the thought of His red eyes tore through his mind. He remembered the satisfied look on Lucious' face as he was held down by other members to receive the mark. The pain of His wand burned through his skin and caused him to scream in severe pain._

_He flinched and grabbed his now burnt arm, carefully covering it with part of his robe. He shook his head to try to dull the pain but nothing could erase the truth. He had done it. He had joined forces with The Dark Lord. The pain he had felt at that moment was nothing compaired to the guilt he was feeling now. "Why? Why did I do it?"_

_He wiped his eyes and face on the sleeve of his good arm and thought about his future. "What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone; who would understand?" He glanced out at the darkness that surrounded him. Never did he feel so helpless, so alone. He wrapped himself as best he could with his torn school robe and cloak before wiping his eyes once more. The green and silver house emblem on his robe caught his eye, causing him to snicker slightly. What would his housemates think if they saw him sitting in a window crying? What would those darn Mauraders say? "Snivelous indeed!"_

_He stood and straightened his greasy hair as best he could before carefully making his way around the edge to reach the window in which he entered. He jumped into the familiar darkness, dusted off what was left of his school robes and glanced out the window over the forbidden forest. Carefully, he covered the hideous mark with his tattern school robe. He turned to face his unknown future head on with the knowledge that good or bad, his life would be forever altered by that nights' events. He would spend his life in danger, alone, and always on the run. He was Severus Snape. Seventh year Hogwarts student and now - DeathEater._

"Severus?"

He turned from the window to the portrait hanging on the wall. "Yes, headmaster."

"It is time," the portrait stated gravely as he turned slightly to gesture to the potion brewing on his former desk. It was bubbling slightly, a flowery aroma filled the air.

He sighed as he stepped foward and dipped a spoon into the cauldron. Stirring counter-clockwise, he silently counted. _Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three . . . . _

"Almost, sir," he replied as he lifted the spoon to find the end still attached.

"You are aware of the consequences of your actions, are you not, Severus?" the portrait asked, as its occupant sat in the chair painted within the frame.

"Of course, sir," he replied, a bit annoyed at the question. "Though I do believe its a bit late to be asking." He smirked as he placed the spoon beside the cauldron and turned down the flame underneath.

"Of course," the former headmaster recalled as he placed his hands in his lap. "But still," he began.

"This course was the only option worth pursuing," Severus interrupted as he stepped away from the cauldron and towards the portrait with his hands behind his back. "You said so yourself, sir." He paused as he glanced from the portrait to the cauldron. "Do you doubt your decision now?"

The former headmaster turned to face the younger man leaning against the wall beside the frame.

"Do you doubt yours?" the portrait asked, the familiar twinkle beginning to appear in his two-dimensional eyes.

Severus glanced to the window as a flash of lightening lit up the room. He hadn't been called since the night of Dumbledore's murder but he knew the time would be soon. He would have to answer why he did what he did, even though it wasn't his assignment. He would have to explain where he had been and what he had been doing. The consequences would be grave, to say the least. No one crossed the Dark Lord and lived.No one. He shuddered as various thoughts raced through his mind. "No, headmaster. I do not."

The cauldron began to make a popping noise and both turned to see a slight mist rising from within. "Now, it is ready." The former Potions Master stepped to the desk and pulled out a few phials from his satchel. Carefully, he poured some of the cauldron's contents into four different phials. "One for the hunted, one for the prey. One for the daring and one for the brave," he recited as he placed stoppers in all four. Placing the phials in a container, he turned the cauldron off and poured the rest into one larger phial. "This may be needed later," he replied as he snapped his fingers, causing the cauldron and extra potion to disappear.

"Do you think it will work, Severus?" the portrait asked. The twinkling has disappeared and his two-dimensional face carried a look of both dread and fear.

"If you are referring to the potion," Severus began as he sat in the chair of the former headmaster. He pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment from his satchel. "Of course it will. I created it." He dabbed the quill in an ink bottle found resting on top of the desk. "If you are referring to the plan," he stated as he stopped and glanced at the portrait. "That entirely depends on our four pawns." Turning back to the parchment, he began composing a well drafted note. After a few moments, he placed the quill back into the jar of ink, folded the parchment in a way known only to death eaters, and placed it into an envelope. He cealed the back closed with a dab of wax and a stamp and picked up the quill again to address it. "Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Now let's see how our first pawn reacts," Severus whispered as he glanced over the envelope and jinked it with an invisible charm.

The lightening flashed once more as he stood and headed for the door. "As soon as the weather clears, I shall send it," Severus stated as he turned to face the portrait. "There is no turning back after this is sent. Are you absolutely certain, sir?" he asked one final time.

There was a long pause as the lightening lit up the night sky, filling the office with an unnatural glow. "Yes, Severus. I am quite sure."

Severus knodded with understanding as he reached for the handle. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned to face the portrait with a slight fear hidden deep within his eyes. "He is calling," he stated as he fell foward onto his knees and grasped his arm in severe pain. "We're too late," he whispered as he rocked back and forth, dropping the letter onto the office floor.

"Severus," the portrait called from its spot on the wall. He waited until he caught the eye of the younger man still rocking back and forth on the floor. "Severus," he stated again, this time more calmly. "I don't want it to begin this way," he said as stood in his frame and walked to the edge. "I don't want it to end this way, either," he stated with dread in his faded blue eyes.

"I understand, headmaster," Severus stated thru gritted teeth. "I am afraid the time table has changed." He took a breath and slowly stood before the portrait. "But the plan will still work." He bent down, picked up the letter he had dropped and placed it in his satchel between two books. One was the small book in which the secret plan had been written out. Only a few had ever seen it; fewer still ever would.

He slowly picked up his satchel and limped to the wall closest to the fireplace. He tapped the bricks in a complicated pattern and waited for the hidden safe to open. He placed the satchel and its contents inside and closed it. He added a secret code lock of his own before tapping the bricks once more and resetting the original one. He sighed as he leaned against the fireplace and faced the portrait once more. "I shall return as soon as I possibly can." He limped towards the door as he held his burning arm close to his side. The pain was strong, unbearable at times. _He must be really angry._

"In the meantime, Severus," the portrait stated as he watched the young man make his way to the door. "I shall say nothing of this to anyone." The figure in the portrait sat back down in the chair painted in his portrait and glanced at the former Potions Master. "I have all faith in you, Severus," he whispered. "Don't let me down."

Severus knodded his head before stepping out of the door and making his way down the spiral staircase to the gargoyle statue. Carefully checking for anyone who might have entered the castle, he made his way to the great hall and out the front entrance. The cover of darkness still hide him well amongst the shadows as the rain pelted his body and his arm, slightly cooling his burning flesh. _This ruins everything! _Soaking wet, he reached the edge of the school, yelled out the incantation and disappeared.

* * *

Well there you are, Chapter 2!I couldn't stand the thought of this story out there incomplete, so I decided to try and finish it. It won't be as long as my other story I am working onbut please bear with me. I do intend to complete this. The outline for it is almost done. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Chapter 3 includes his meeting with the Dark Lord and more about the elusive plan! Stay tuned!

_Emerald J. Beckett_


End file.
